


What happens on a boat...?

by melvindoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Energy, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Boats and Ships, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Class Differences, Communication, Communism, Cruise Ships, Deception, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Goths, Hurt Harry Styles, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Horror, Mild Language, Mild Revolution, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Ocean, Ocean Madness, POV Third Person, Passive-aggression, Plot Twists, Revolutionaries, Seafaring, Social Commentary, Spies & Secret Agents, rapid escalation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvindoo/pseuds/melvindoo
Summary: Wizard from Hogwarts Oliver Wood meets a sexy and mysterious stranger Harry Styles (who is also goth) on a cruise ship. What happens next is anyone's guess - but it will involve a lot of social commentary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry to get political but i wrote this in one day :) enjoy please give feedback and will update whenever.

The night was hot and the air was whistling with the wind as Oliver stepped onto the big ship. He was thrilled for the opportunity, sure, but he’d be the first to confess he didn’t exactly have sea legs. The only other time he’d been on a boat he capsized the whole thing, killing his father and little brother Harry Potter.

But I digress, Oliver was excited to be boarding the grand vessel. Without his boss Niall Horan paying for it he’d never be able to afford it. But with him paying for it he could, because he wasn’t the one forking up the cash. If it wasn’t money from his pocket, he was able to be aboard the beautiful vessel the news was calling the Ginormous.

It was a decorative, outrageously expensive vessel, one that Oliver never would have been able to afford without his boss Niall’s generous contribution. Still his room was on the lower levels. Still that was more than he would have been able to afford on his own salary, a meagre payment of averages wages.

Later that night after he had met a lot of people he went to bed. Lying in bed he thought about all the things that had led him to this moment. Did they matter?

…Wait, what was that sound?

The walls of his small room creaked in the night. Above his head, if her wasn’t mistaken about it, he had just heard a thud. Did someone fall out of bed?

Suddenly he heard more thuds. What was happening?

He decided to poke his head out of the doorway and into the hallway. Peering up and down, he saw no one. He crept out into the hallway and walked up the long hallway to a doorway, he went through the doorway and then he went up the stairs to the hallway upstairs. There was no one in the hallway. He counted the doors along until he hit the one that must be above his own room. He hesitated before he knocked.

The door opened very suddenly. A boy was standing there – no, a man. He had black hair and tattoos all over his skin and eyeliner – he looked like a goth. Oliver just gaped.

“Are you a goth?” He splurted out without thinking about it. The goth narrowed his eyeliner clad eyelids.

“Yes, my name’s Harry Styles, and I’m a goth, so what?Do you plan on doing something about that?”

“My name’s Oliver Wood,” said oliver. “I’m a magicial boy, we don’t really have goths where I come from. It’s nice to meet one.”

“Well here in my world of large ships goths aren’t spoken to so rudely.”

“How SHOULD I know how it works in the ship world? Id never be able to afford this place if my boss wasn’t payign me money to be here.”

“Youre poor?”

Oliver frowns deeply, a dark frown clouding his face. “I get average wages.”

Harry Styles the goth Scoffs. “Just average? MY wages are more.”

“Well not all of us  are goths.” Oliver barks.

“And not all of us deserve to be on this ship they call the Ginormous, or that’s what the news is calling it.”Scoffed Harry.

“You watch the news?”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you do as well?”

“Just because I get average wages doesn’t mean I don’t have money for a news TV,” scoffs Oliver.

“I’m impressed you can afford a news TV,” says Harry, “but that doesn’t excuse the average wahges. If you don’t mind me I’m off to bed.”

“Wait! I forgot, I wasn’t just knocking on your door for no reason. I wanted to ask – what were those thumbs?”

“Don’t ask me anymore questions, I’m busy. I’ll talk to you later. See me on the balcony. Midnight.”

With that he slams the door. Why, it was ten to ,midnigth now! Oliver started running in avle to gfet to the balcony as quick as he could good thing he was fast and good at Quidditch.

He arrives on the balcony and Harry is there swishing his jet black hair back and forth in the dark night winds.

“You heard the thumps?”Asked harry.

“Who’s to say I did or didn’t?”

“Don’t be coy wizard – those thumbs are bigger than what you know. I have to go to bed now. Don’t come knocking again unless you’re willing to accept the ultimate price.”

With that Harry was gone. Oliver started crying. He didn’t know what the thumps beant, but he knew it wasn’t good for him and this goth he met on a big boat.


	2. Chapter 2

He was plagued with bightmares of thumps coming to his ears in the night. Then awoke. Hold on, that wasn’t a nightmare, the thumps were real and coming from somewhere on board this big ship. He was surte it was above him, Harry’s room. The very room he had been to just minutes earlier.

And it contained a man he met called Harry.

What could he do?There were no ship police, he was sure of that. The only thing left to do was rally up the troops and stage a mutiny.

He bagn knocking on all the doors on his floor, all the friends he had made that night, all the lower class average waged boss employed folks, the good salt of the earth folks, folks who didn’t need big money to have big ideas. Sure, they had money, enough to get by and be comfortable and happy and fed and sheltered, but they didn’t have the money to be here, except they were here. And they were sick of discrimination.

He couldn’t stand it, just thinking about that wage gap made his skin boil. He had to have a mutiny  he had to show Harry he was worth more than a gutter boy who was unemployed. He wiped off his sweating brow and commanded his middle waged army with a solemn salute.

“Tonight we take back whats ours – we take back the ship they stolr gttom us.”

All of them took a heaviung cheer. They were out of breath with passion for the cause. 

“The average working man and woman have been sidelined on these luxury crusies for what feels to me, and I think to my boat brothers and sisters in arms here today, an eternity of opression and classism never seen before.”  


Without any prompting, the crowd of millions began chanting “Freedom and money for the boatfolk!”Over and over. It was sweet milk and honey for Oliver Wood’s weary ears. He drank in that golden liquid of support and revolution from all of his loyal followers.

“Bow to Oliver!” he shouts. “Bow to me, and we will have our mutiny.”


	3. Chapter 3

In waves of bloodied bodies, they rose to the heights of the ships’ balcony where the captain lay waiting. He had heard word of the mutiny, afraid of the forces of armed workers that were relentlessly pursuing his role as captain on board the ships that the news caLLED Ginormous. He loved his ship, but mayeb they time had come for a mutiny.

The crowd heading toward him came to an abrupt stop as though a phenobnix fro mthe ashes rose from the center of the crowd of salt-of the earth folks on a golden steed. His name was Oliver wood, that was one thing no one on this ship would ever forget again.

“Captain Ron Weasley- your reign of tyrannical opression is over. It is me, Here to challenge you  to a  mutiny.”

“I knew it would end this way, just not on the first night of my maiden voyage. I suppose what you stand for matters more than my big money and big ideas.”

With that, Oliver lead the charge, killing and trampling the Captain Ronald Weasley. He is dead immediately. A cheer rises up from the crowd like a pheonix from the ashes.

“Freedom and money for the boat people! We are not to be silenced!”

Says the crowd.

Suddenly, Oliver went back to his room, job done. He did it ! The reign of terror was over, and now, a mutiny began. Anarchy would reign on this cruise ship, but first, he had to wodner:Would it stop the thumping?’

And what was the thumping? He may have staged a mutiny but he hadn’t solved a mystery of the man he called Goth Harry Styles. Most of all, he didn’t solve the mystery of why whenever he was around the longer man, his head fluttered like a flag in the wind.

But no – he had other pressing matters. For one, he needed the sweet kiss of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He awkoe to loud thumping. But this time, it was at his door. He groaned and rubbed him eyes as he got up to answer the cabin door.

“What is it?” he groaned.

“Sir, it’s me Petey.” Said Petey.

“Oh, hi Petey, how’s the mutiny going?”

“Bad, sir. There’s a commotion on the balcony.”

Again? Thought Oliver Wood. That balcony was bad news.

“Okay, thanks for telling me Petey. Oh, and please get the word out that from now on I would like to be called Razzle Dazzle.”

“On it sir.” Said loyal Petey, his best boat friend, as he ran off down the hall.

After a long blissful shower in the deceased captain’s golden plated quarters, Razzle found himself again on the balcony. “Now whats the racket? I thought my mutiny solved all conflicts.”

“Not all, you spineless coward.”

He narrowed his eyes. He knew that voice from somewhere. But where?

“It’s me harry styles, from the room above yours.”

Oliver barked a cackle. “Oh! Harry Styles… how the tables have turned.”

“Hardly. A mutiny can never really replace the wealth and power of a true captain of a luxury cruise ship.” Harry snarled viciously.

“That’s what you think, born with a silver spoon in your mouth.”  


“You don’t understand the goth lifestyle all right? Don’t act like you know me just because you know what I look like.” Harry snarled.

“I already told you I don’t even know what goths are. I’m a magical boy and we don’t have goths at Hogwarts.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “If you think that will garner you any pity from me think again.”

“Sir!” shouted Petey, “The boat is capsizing!”

Drawn out of his drunken Harry stupor, Oliver found the boat was in fact capsizing.

“What do we do captain?”Petey asks, the voice of all the lost middle class souls that surrounded him hopefully.

“That’s easy Petey,” smirked Razzle. “We stage a fucking mutiny.”


	5. Chapter 5

He was in the captain’s quarters frantically drawing a blueprint. On his left was Petey, biting his dark blue fingernails clean off with worry, and on the other was Harry Styles who insisted on followign him into the room.

“This is never going to work,” Harry sighs, panicked.

“Naysayers will have mutiny,” Oliver tutted.

“I’m tired of these games Oliver. When are we going to just do it, right here on this ship? Sex I’m talking about!”

Oliver stopped the frantic movements of his hand. Slowly, he looked up and met Harry Styles black-rimmed eyes.

“My name is Razzle Dazzle now.” He snarled. “And I’m King of this sinking ship.”

With that, harry styles was thrown in the brig.

Oliver didn’t have time for the raven haired beauty he just threw in the brig. He promised revolution, a better life, a brighter shores – to the people, HIS people, and he’d acheieve it especially if it was what destoyed him.

Was he crazy? Sure. But all the best leaders were a little crazy. And he’d have to be crazy for this plan to work.

“Get these prints to Zayn, pronto,” Oliver said and shoved the blueprints into Petey’s frail arms.

“On it sir.”

He emerged from his cabin and wiped the sweat from his dripping brow. Hold on a second…

The thumps.

It was the perfect time to ask Harry Styles questions about the thumps.

But that would have to wait, as he was getting a phone call. He looked at his phone and sweared brutally under his stilted breath. “Shit. it’s my boss Niall.”

He picked up the phone. “Niall Horan it’s me oliver?”

“Oliver! It’s been over a day and you haven’t called me. Is there a problem aboard the Ginormous?”

“The ship is capsizing Niall, but I’ve got it under control.”

Niall let out a guttural moan. “You Better! I need intel.Have you contacted the goth yet?”

“Yes he’s in the brig.”

“Okay – call me as soon as you question him agent Dazzle.”

With that Niall hung up the phone and Oliver wiped the sweat from his brow. It was going to be a long day. But he was up for it and most of all his heart was skiupping a beat at seeing the raven haired beauty of Harry Styles once more. He had to clean his body and mind of these feelings. Nothing could get in the way of the mission,


	6. Chapter 6

The ship was tipped so far by now it was an effort to walk up the balcony and down the stairs then down more stairs to the deep abyss of the brig, but Oliver Wood was nothing if not fit as a fiddle. He took it all in a stride, calming the passerbys, his followers in the cause, with a cheeky wink as he made his way to boat prison.

There he was, sititng in the dank stone room on the bottom deck. Oliver laughed as he saw Harry sitting curled up on the floor.

“Pathetic. Who has the better wages now?”

Harry rolled his black eyes. “I can’t believe i….”

“What? Can’t believe you what?” Oliver questioned with his mouth,

“I can’t believe I thought I loved you!” Harry screamed.

There was a silence for a moment, then Oliver looked down at his feet. They were fully sunmurded in water.

“What?” He whispered, looking up.

“You heard me. Don’t you remember? We both loved the news, had friendly banter. Then you let this – this mad mans’ revolution go to your head! I don’t even recognise you anymore!”

Harrys face was now inches from Olivers’ own face. He felt his resolve shift, but only for a moment. “Don’t act like you care about me. You thought you were better than me because of our different social statuses and wealth.”

Harry scoffed, throwing his arms in the air. “Really oliver? Fuck!” he groaned deeply. “All I remember was falling in love with you!” He shook his head violently.

Oliver had had enough of this. He was tired of Harry’s skilled diversion tactics. Love didn’t’ matter anymore, all that mattered was the cause. He started to strut out of the slowly flooding room to leave Harry to his death.

“It’s like – you think worse of me just because I’m rich!”

Oliver stopped dead.

“What did you just say to me?”

Harry gritted his golden-clad teeth.  “You heard me,” he groaned. “You’re predjudice against me because of my wealth.”

Oliver grit his teeth and did not blink. He paused for a long moment, pausing internally. It’s like the world stopped moving except for his heart.

“The only prejudice here is the ocean current against the time clock of our slowly impending deaths,” Oliver finally coughed out shyly before turning his heel and absconding from the dungeon, slamming the iron curtain of doom behind him.

What he didn’t know, however, was that the tide of destiny would soon envelop his heart in a tidal wave of unstoppable lust.


End file.
